<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honeyed Figs by Rinoa11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560114">Honeyed Figs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinoa11/pseuds/Rinoa11'>Rinoa11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breastfeeding, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Achilles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:07:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinoa11/pseuds/Rinoa11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Achilles is heartsick and heatsick without Patroclus. Nyx figures out a solution to his problem.</p><p>-</p><p>Achilles becomes a wetnurse for Zagreus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Achilles &amp; Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Achilles/Patroclus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Honeyed Figs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a small series of vignettes because my big horny gremlin brain will not let me rest. </p><p>I would love to know if you enjoyed it.</p><p>Please imagine whatever genetalia you wish, whatever makes your heart sing works for me. I do use the word cunt, make of that what you will, friends!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Achilles was inconsolable without Patroclus. When he was brought to Elysium, the most peaceful paradise for his great heroics to discover that his beloved, his soulmate Patroclus had been cast down into the Asphodel fields. He couldn’t cope. Despite their ashes indeed having been mixed together, buried together, they were not together. The rage that he had left behind in his mortal life returned full force as he fought any shade that came too close to him, the fools hoping to pay him some sort of compliment or commendation on his glorious deeds. Eventually, they decided to leave him be as he curled up snarling and spitting. His grief had triggered a terrible heat, a last-ditch attempt for his spirit self to try and reunite with his mate, to somehow find a way to join with him.</p><p>He does not know from that point what chaos he caused in the fabled fields of Elysium. He does not remember the destruction he wrought as shades tried to approach him in proposition for his attention, his cunt dripping rivers of sickly sweet slick on the grass drawing the heroes like flies. Their scents were all wrong. He was wrong. He was fully prepared to curse the gods once more for betraying him, even in death but then the air-cooled, and the space darkened and Achilles found himself drifting off into a peaceful sleep.</p><p>A baby’s hungry cry woke Achilles. He sat up to find the Goddess Nyx holding a small baby with dark hair and flaming feet. Next to her stood, or rather leaned a sleepy Hypnos.</p><p>“Are you sure it will work mother?” he asked with a yawn, a golden eye lazily gazing upon him.</p><p>“Do not worry child, see he is awake and look,” she nodded down at Achilles’ chest already plump and filled with milk. Upon a quick glance Achilles sees that they are indeed plump enough to spill over if he were to grab them. His pink nipples puffing up into fat little rosebuds, with milk beading and dribbling down. “It seems I was correct regarding the instinct of omegas.”</p><p>Achilles’ found his voice as he sat up a little on the bed. They were clearly no longer in Elysium, rather he was in an ornate palace of some sort and there was a baby crying and he could not stop leaking milk.</p><p>“Where am I?” His voice was hoarse and his tits ached terribly. His body feels too hot like he will burn up into ashes at any second. He knows he is in heat, but he can’t stop it. Patroclus is not here to help him, to soothe him and so he lets out a whimper, a trill, hoping to lure his mate to knot him, breed him, fill him with pups until he is fit to burst and then they will breed more and more and more and…</p><p>His hysterical thoughts are quietened by Nyx’s calm, “You are in the House of Hades, child. I understand you have caused great trouble in Elysium and I think I have come to a solution for the time being until his Lordship can spare some time for you.”</p><p>Achilles sniffs the air, hoping in his heart that Patroclus would be here. Where was he? He needed him. He needed to be fucked and filled but he was not! However, the scent of the baby, a sweet milky scent, clean and yet toasty filled his nostrils. His eyes locked on the small bundle and the feelings of panic, of anxiety and need, began to fade. He tried not to reach up to attempt to grasp the babe from the Goddess’ arms as he restlessly adjusted himself, feeling the slick pool around his groin as he did. To his relief, she lowered the child down into his eager arms.</p><p>In life, Achilles had never felt such a feeling around any child. He usually stayed far away from any nursery or playroom, not wishing to be trapped in the simple life of a traditional Omega, no matter how much his mother wished for him to be safe away from the Trojan war, stuffed full of godly pups. But this child, this small helpless baby with feet that sparked when he kicked. He yearned to hold this tiny warm bundle in his arms. He found himself whimpering and cooing, as he scented the child like the baby was his very own.</p><p>The baby naturally fussed, gurning and flailing as its sobs started to ease in response to Achilles’ sweet scent. However, as soon as Achilles’ chiton slipped, revealing a plump tit, the baby instinctively nuzzled close and latched on, his cries ceasing, replaced by content sucking. Achilles inhaled as he went woozy with the delight that rushed through him. He melted back into the pillows as his war callused hands cradled the babe. The unyielding feverish heat broke.</p><p>Nyx’s warm voice broke through the hazy bliss as she explained further. “The child you are feeding is the son of Hades, Zagreus. He was in need of a wetnurse since I no longer wish to produce for him. You shall do for the time being. Especially given your heat sickness.”</p><p>“I am heat sick?”</p><p>“Yes. To leave you in Elysium in your current state would have posed a danger to those around you and yourself. Your spirit may be strong but if you continued like this you would surely extinguish. For now, you will stay here and feed and watch the Prince while Hades and I attend to our duties.”</p><p>Achilles could not see any reason to argue, no reason to question the arrangement, especially when it felt so good. He nods his agreement, too focused on the suckling Zagreus. He is so tiny and warm. His dark fluffy hair sticking up in every direction. Chubby, curious hands latch onto a finger and a lock of Achilles’ golden hair, pulling and tugging but he does not seem to mind. This is where he needs to be for the moment. Feeding baby Zagreus. Nothing else matters right now.</p><p>Hypnos chuckled, whispering something about pup drunk omegas to his mother before disappearing in a puff of smoke. It is not long before Nyx leaves soon after, leaving the legendary Greek hero, killer of thousands, breastfeeding like a good and proper Omega. Something that was once upon a time Achilles’ worst nightmare but for now, maybe it isn’t so bad.</p><p>-</p><p>Achilles seals his eternal fate with a deal to allow his beloved a place in Elysium, comfortable and safe in paradise. In return, he is to be a guardian and an instructor to Prince Zagreus until he comes of age and then a guardian for the House of Hades evermore. He cannot hope for anything else, instead of allowing himself to be content with the development and growth of the godling.</p><p>And for a time, he is. Time melts into a blur of pink hazy happiness as he needs to do nothing more than love this tiny baby. He is happy to cradle the baby in his arms as he gurgles and coos, feeding on his breasts. He sings lullabies he remembers, tells stories and fables that Chiron once told to him and Patroclus on Pelion.</p><p>In his lonely moments, he closes his eyes and imagines Patroclus there with them. He would cradle Zagreus in his arms as Patroclus would bury his knot deep inside, sealing away all of his fears and anxieties. All he would have to do would be to lie there and take it all for his Alpha, bear him strong pups, friends for Zagreus to play with. He would spend hours imagining how they would look, whether they would have his own golden hair or dark luscious waves like their sire. His cunt ached at the emptiness when he imagined such things but he didn’t have the heart to indulge himself.</p><p>He delights in Zagreus’ curious little eyes and wandering chubby hands grabbing at anything he gives him. He is a happy and agreeable baby, no longer the fussy and distressed tot that he met. But still, even as much as Achilles may wish for otherwise, Zagreus grows. It was as if he blinked and Zagreus had no more need for his constant care and protection and feeding. Instead of going to where his father is to learn how to be a proper prince for the underworld.</p><p>That does not mean he never sees him when he is still too young to train. When Achilles takes his place in the hallway outside of the administrative chamber as a guard, he often sights Zagreus running fiery circles around the shades that try to shepherd him into following Lord Hades’ will. Sometimes Cerberus follows too, leaving a trail of paws, ash and paperwork in their wake. However, the prince is beloved by all for his glowing smile and sweet yet naughty temperament but that is to be expected as he is still a child. Yet, Hades himself does not seem to understand that this is how children are. Although most of the sightings of Zagreus are glimpses into his happy, chaotic life, there are some which make Achilles’ heartache. The days he spots Zagreus’ eyes filled with tears as he sniffs and huffs from the hurt his father has wrought upon him, Achilles wishes for nothing more than to scoop up the child and soothe him. But he can’t. Zagreus is not his child and to do so would be a grave misconduct and a foolish error, so he watches over the corridor where the boy hides and makes sure to send away any shade that wanders this way so as not to bother the boy. Like Zagreus was weaned of his tit, he must wean his heart from the little godling's plight. He holds no love for the gods, they have betrayed him enough but whenever Zagreus shoots him a shy smile, he questions and must steel himself yet again.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work was heavily inspired by Ushitenchan's art. Please give them some love for the horny goodness they provide! https://twitter.com/ushitenchan</p><p>There might be more chapters if I can find inspiration and horn. If there's anything that struck a chord, please yell my way and I will see if it jives with me too.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>